


Prompt Fills

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: This is just a place for me to keep all my prompt fills from Tumblr organized :-) They are mostly short and sweet. A couple have already been posted here, so I won't make them a part of this work.If you're on Tumblr than you've probably already seem them!





	1. Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> supercat prompt 26 plz ! 
> 
> From Anon

Kara opened her eyes slowly. She could hear the sounds of the battle raging around her. Gunfire, yelling, explosions, but it all sounded far away. Kara tried to move, she needed to get back in the fight. But when the muscles of her abdomen clenched with the effort, she cried out in agony.

Collapsing back to the ground, Kara looked at her body. Her eyes met bright green shards of kryptonite, stuck deep inside. Blood trickled out of several wounds. Her head dropped down against the pavement and Kara began to shake all over with the pain.

Suddenly, Kara heard an echo, the sound of her name being called. She turned her head to see where the sound was coming from.

A familiar and beautiful woman fell to her knees beside Kara, and the super hero couldn’t quite place where she knew the woman from. Kara thought she must be a hallucination, an angel sent to guide her to the other side.

“Kara? Kara, can you hear me?”

The angel’s voice drew Kara farther from the battle, and when the apparition placed her hands on Kara’s face, Kara finally recognized the woman.

“Cat,” she whispered, with a cough that had her tasting blood.

“I’m here, sweetheart.”

Now Kara knew it had to be a hallucination. Cat with her hands on Kara’s face and calling her sweetheart.

A heavy sense of sleep floated over Kara, forcing her eyes closed and she felt real cold for the first time. As her eyelids began to slip together, she heard the hallucination say, “Kara! Kara, no! You stay with me.”

Kara tried. She tried to stay awake, if only for another second of this closeness. She didn’t care if it was real or not. With the last bit of strength she had, Kara reached her fingers to Cat’s face, leaving a thin red trail over her pristine cheek.

The last thing Kara’s blue eyes saw before they finally closed were sad green ones, begging her to stay.


	2. Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I would like 69 for Supercat prompt pp !
> 
> From Anon

“Blow.”

Kara’s eyes went wide at the word. She turned her head to look around, everyone was watching. The background noise floated to her ears; hundreds of people chattering, glasses clinking, an occasional whoop of victory.

When Kara looked back, Cat repeated, “Blow.” She arched one perfect eyebrow, waiting.

The surprised assistant darted her gaze down to the two clear, red dice Cat was holding out to her. Looking back up, Kara quietly stammered. “I, um, I don’t understand, Ms. Grant.”

Cat took an impatient breath, rolling her eyes. “For luck.”

“Oh!” Kara adjusted her glasses, suddenly comprehending. “Right.”

This was one of only a handful of times that Kara had come on a business trip with Cat. They were in Vegas, and Cat had been on a winning streak all night. Who was Kara to stop it?

She bent toward Cat and blew a gentle breath over her open palm. Her boss’s look of irritation turned into a small and satisfied smirk.

Turning back to the craps table, Cat confidently tossed the dice. Everyone around the table leaned in with anticipation.

The boxman announced, “Lucky number seven!”

Everyone around the table cheered. They’d been betting on Cat for over an hour. Cat threw her hands in the air with a bright smile and a loud, “Yes!” Kara laughed, watching her.

Cat grabbed her glass and took a long swig. She looked over at Kara and the bright smile softened to something more affectionate. “My good luck charm,” Cat said.

The stickman directed the dice back over to Cat. She snatched them up, instantly offering them to Kara again in her open hand. Kara didn’t need to be prompted this time.

Taking an unconscious step closer, she loosely wrapped her fingers around Cat’s wrist and blew over the dice. Their eyes locked and Kara could tell Cat was slightly startled at the bold touch. After only a second, Cat’s usual aplomb was back in place.

Cat tossed the dice again and, again, the table erupted in applause. Kara grinned at Cat’s enthusiasm. She would continue using her superpowers all night to keep Cat’s winning streak alive if it meant Cat kept flashing that gorgeous smile at her.


	3. She Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Can you do write a supercat prompt with 6. She sings. please !! XO
> 
> From theblackandviolet

“You’re not her assistant anymore. Why are you still running errands for her?”

Kara smiled to herself. Alex’s question was valid, but Kara didn’t miss the teasing tone that went along with it. “Habit, maybe,” Kara said into the phone.

Dragging the awkwardly full duffle bag under her arm, along with the specially requested tea order, Kara made her way toward the theatre doors.

On the other end of the line, Alex asked, “When are you going to admit that you’re head over heels for her?”

“That’s ridiculous, Alex. She needed her tea for rehearsal and some things for her dressing room and I am the only one who knows where the little tea shop is that she likes.”

Cat’s investment in Jekyll and Hyde, The Musical had finally paid off in the form of a small production company bringing it to the stage up and down the west coast. Cat had insisted on having a part in the play herself, of course, as repayment for her investment.

Alex chuckled. “She couldn’t tell anyone else where to find her tea?”

Still smiling, Kara just sighed into the phone. Her sister had a point. Kara couldn’t stay away from Cat. She had never been able to. After her promotion, they saw each other less and the time apart only made Kara want to be around her more.

So when Cat texted her and asked for things like coffee, or editing, or a hundred sundry items for her dressing room, Kara didn’t care that those were assistant duties. She only wanted to spend time with Cat. And ever since Kara’s promotion, whenever they were in the same room together, the two women seemed to find a reason to stretch the minutes out.

“I don’t mind doing it,” Kara said.

“I know you don’t, because you’re head over heels for her.”

Kara laughed. “I’m not head over heels. It’s just a crush.” It was more than a crush, but Kara was finally beginning to think that maybe Cat felt the same way, so she didn’t mind Alex calling her out on it.

“A crush?” Alex sounded incredulous. “Kara, a couple days ago you were going on and on about how perfect she is.”

“I was not!” Kara was lying and she knew it. She had, in fact, been touting Cat’s perfection to her sister on their most recent sister date.

“You said, and I quote, ‘the only thing that keeps her from being completely perfect is that I don’t know if she sings.’”

Kara tried to think of a counter. Not knowing if Cat sang was literally the only thing she could think of that kept her from being perfect. She reached the theatre door and had to turn around and push it open with her back to accommodate the bag stuffed with a blanket, slippers, a silk robe, and several other things, as well as the cup of tea. “Well, I, um…”

“Exactly,” Alex said, and Kara could hear the hint of triumph from over the phone. “Head over heels.”

Kara giggled again. She walked down the hall, following the signs that pointed to the rehearsal stage. The music she heard made the signs obsolete. As Kara listened, the voice singing sounded familiar. It was bold and full and had a beautiful vibrato.

Coming to the door where the music was playing, Kara curiously pushed it open. Her mouth fell open and an involuntary gasp escaped at what she saw.

Cat Grant, on the stage, singing her heart out. Kara found herself instantly mesmerized by Cat’s oversized stage movements and the strength of her voice. As she watched from the door, she knew she was done for.

Kara quietly said into the phone, “Alex, she sings.”

Alex said again, “Head over heels.”


	4. Piercings and Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's a boob woman *Snickers*
> 
> This is a prompt fill for Coramvobis on Tumblr. 
> 
> Massive thanks to Rtarara for filling in so many gaps and fixing my errors (and being a "full service beta"). Oh, and Spaceshipsarecool for basically outlining the entire plot for me :-)

“Oh!”

Cat let out a surprised exclamation when she turned around, bumping into an equally surprised Kara. The glass of bourbon in Cat’s hand collided with Kara’s chest and splashed all over the both of them. Slipping out of Cat’s hand, the tumbler shattered on the balcony floor. 

“Ms. Grant, I’m so sorry!” Kara immediately scrambled, looking for something to help dry them. She set aside the folder in her hand, the article in need of review forgotten. Kara pulled off her cardigan. Her shirt was wet with the sweet smelling liquid, but her open sweater had managed to avoid the splash.

She began to dab the liquid from Cat’s exposed chest and neck. She didn’t think of the implications of her touch, she was only trying to help, but her alien ears caught the distinct uptick of her companion’s heart beat after only a short second. 

Eyes flitting up to Cat’s, Kara saw a strange expression and quickly glanced away. It dawned on her that she may have done something misguided. She felt her own heart beating out of her chest more and more with each sweep of the cloth across Cat’s skin and her hands began to shake. The incident had kindled an ever present desire in Kara. Reaching to take the hand that had been holding the glass, Kara lightly ran her sweater the length of Cat’s forearm, soaking up the strongly scented liquor. 

Hazarding another glance to Cat’s face, Kara saw parted lips and a curious gaze watching her. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. Letting her hand fall away from Cat’s, she quietly said, “I’m sorry.”

Equally as quiet, Cat replied, “It’s alright.”

When Cat didn’t take her eyes off Kara, Kara found it impossible to take her eyes off Cat. She could see Cat’s chest moving in and out, drawing deep breaths. Kara could swear there was something in her countenance- something she’d see before- but couldn’t quite define. She knew every nuance of Cat’s features and how to read them, but this was beyond her ability.

Kara blinked, breaking eye contact, and adjusted her glasses. “Um, I’ll just get this cleaned up.” Bending down, she began to gather the pieces of broken glass from the floor.

As she tucked sharp pieces of glass into her cardigan, fingers came under her chin guiding her to look back up. The strange look on Cat’s face had softened to something more familiar, a gentle affection. 

“That’s not your job anymore,” Cat told her. 

Kara slowly stood. Cat’s fingers stayed in contact with her chin until Kara was on her feet. When the contact was gone, Kara said, “It was my fault. I didn’t meant to startle you.” 

Cat took a breath and Kara saw the change in her demeanor. The intimate moment was over. “Come back inside,” Cat instructed. “I keep some clothes in my on suite bathroom, though you know that already.” Cat led the way back into her office and Kara followed. “I’m sure you can find something. I’ll change when you’re finished.”

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.” Stepping passed her, Kara made her way into the bathroom. 

Once the door was safely closed, Kara pressed her lips together and put her hands over her face. She silently chided herself for always turning into a bumbling idiot when she and Cat touched.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Kara recalled the look on Cat’s face, the one she hadn’t recognized. Daring to say the speculation out loud, Kara whispered to her reflection, “I swear that was a kissing look.” But that would be impossible because there was no way that Cat felt the same way she felt. 

With a giddy grin, Kara turned toward the clothing rack behind her. She pulled off her shirt, catching the scent of bourbon as she tugged it over her head. The alcohol had soaked through to her bra as well. Kara reached behind her back, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor with her shirt. 

Immediately, Kara reached to pull a blouse from the rack that she knew would fit her. She had seen Cat wear it a handful of times and it was just oversized enough to fit Kara perfectly. 

Just then, the door abruptly opened. Kara swirled around to see Cat coming in. She was looking at the towel in her hand. “Kara, I found a-.” 

A loud gasp escaped the CEO’s mouth. At the same time, Kara grabbed the blouse, holding it over her bare chest, but not before Cat got a eye full. Kara watched Cat’s face turn from shocked to confused to curious and backed to shocked in only a couple of seconds. 

The older woman remembered herself, averting her eyes and holding out the hand towel to Kara. “I found a towel,” Cat finished, attempting to keep her voice controlled. 

Kara wordlessly took the towel and Cat hurriedly left the room. Kara released the breath she’d been holding. With the door closed again, she slipped her glasses down and looked through the wall to see Cat pacing her office with fast steps, hands on her hips. After several seconds of pacing, she stopped. Cat reached her hands to her own breasts and Kara watched as the small woman pinched at her nipples a few times. Kara let out a breath, the desire she felt on the balcony multiplying tenfold. Evidently, Cat pinched too hard. With a pained looking inhalation then a huff, Cat walked back out to the balcony. 

The sight of Cat Grant fondling herself was certainly a turn on, though watching her go, the desire quelled. Kara hadn’t meant for Cat see. Left on her own, Kara only felt exposed, literally and figuratively. 

Turning, Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Lowering the shirt, she examined what had gotten Cat curious enough to touch herself. 

Her pierced nipples stared back at her. Kara had gotten them she was twelve years old. Everyone on Krypton had them; it was taboo not to. The tradition went back for generations and generations. She remembered when she came to Earth one of the first things that was odd to her was piercings being used as aesthetics. They had always been more meaningful on Krypton.

The first time Alex had seen them when they were kids, she completely freaked out. Kara had been embarrassed, but Alex quickly apologized and explained that she was just surprised. Kara told her the symbolism and how, one day, Kara would have exchanged new jewelry with her mate. The two of them would have two thin, light chains that connected their bodies by the piercings. The tradition was to wear the piercings, along with the chains, on their wedding night. It taught the couple to learn to move together, to communicate on a intimate level, and how to not hurt each other. 

She remembered how it hurt when she got them. Of course, the piercings didn’t hurt Kara here on Earth. Even though she knew she would never marry another Kryptonian, Kara could never bring herself to take them out. Maybe it was because they were made of a metal from her home world, or maybe it was because of the precious reddish orange Kryptonian stone that was set into it. Maybe she kept them as a reminder of the talk she’d had with her mother about love and marriage before she got them. 

The nipple shields were molded into the shape of a burning circle, the stones in laid as the flames of Krypton’s red sun. It was a piece of home that Kara always wore close to her heart, literally. 

With a sigh, Kara pushed her memories away and pulled Cat’s blouse on, buttoning it up. Without her bra, she was still slightly on display with the fabric of the shirt showing the raised bumps on her chest that were easy to distinguish. She adjusted her glasses and turned to the bathroom door. Kara thought there was no way this wasn’t going to make things insanely awkward between her and Cat. 

Making her way to the balcony with hesitant steps, Kara stopped at the door. She surveyed the woman outside. Cat was beautiful. Kara had always thought so. Even just standing there, elbows propped on the balcony railing, doing nothing in particular, she was stunning. 

Kara couldn’t deny her growing feelings for the woman, and for once, she didn’t try to. She cared about Cat, a lot. She cared about Cat much more than an employee should care for her boss, even more than a friend should care for another friend. There were times when she suspected Cat felt the same. Like only a few moments ago when Cat had her fingers on Kara’s face and a tender look.

There was no sense in putting this conversation off, though Kara considered scurrying out of the office to never speak of this night again. But Cat had seen her chest adornments and if Kara didn’t help her process what she saw, it would definitely get awkward. She slowly pushed the door open and made her way outside.

Coming to stand near her, Kara put her hands on the balcony wall, mirroring Cat. She didn’t get quite as close as usual, wanting to wait and see how Cat reacted to her. So far, Cat wasn’t making eye contact, despite Kara facing her. She looked almost embarrassed. Kara had never seen the stoic woman embarrassed and somehow it set Kara’s own feeling of awkwardness at ease.

Testing the waters, Kara quietly said, “Thanks for letting me borrow the blouse.”

After a moment, Cat said, “I'm sorry I barged in on you.” She lifted her gaze to Kara’s. She seemed unsure… hesitant, but Kara still couldn’t put her finger on it.

Turning her lips slightly up, Kara told her, “It’s okay.” Cat glanced away again. Kara kept her eyes on the woman. “Ms. Grant,” she began.

But Kara was cut off when Cat said, “I never, um,” she breathed out a short, nervous laugh. “I never pegged you as a piercings girl.” She turned to face Kara. “You’ve always seemed too, I don’t know, too wholesome for that.”

Kara felt bold. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Ms. Grant.”

Cat nodded slowly, acknowledging the fact. “I told you a long time ago that should change.”

Kara hazarded a step closer. She sensed an opening in Cat’s words and thought if she didn’t take it now, she might not get another chance. “I remember.” 

The intent look on Cat’s face morphed and Kara saw the shift. This was an expression Kara knew well. This was the face Cat made just before she expertly took control and turned a situation into… well, into whatever she wanted. And, right now, it was a dangerous look. It left Kara powerless and she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist whatever came next. “We could start now.” Then it was Cat who took a step toward Kara. 

One more step had Kara close enough to touch Cat. “How?” Kara could barely get the word out.

Cat’s deep eyes roamed over Kara, from her face to her neck, down Kara’s body and back up. Her gaze settled at the top button of the blouse Kara was wearing, examining the dip of her cleavage. 

Pulling herself out of her ogling, Cat softly said, “Let me see again.” 

Kara attempted to hide her surprise, but her lips parted at the request. A small part of her mind told her this was a bad idea. If she went to this place with Cat, she would be forever ruined for anyone else, but the tiny voice was quickly drowned by the sight of Cat admiring her body.

Heart beating wildly, Kara slowly reached up to the top button and began to unbutton the shirt. Cat quickly caught Kara’s hands. Green and blue locked onto each other as Cat took over working at the buttons of the blouse and Kara’s hands fell to her sides. She could feel the almost imperceptible shaking of Cat’s fingers. 

One button, two buttons and Cat hand was brushing Kara’s skin. Three buttons and Cat’s fingers were ghosting along the hem of Kara’s slacks. The last button was released and Cat gently pushed the blouse open, exposing Kara’s bare chest to the evening air. 

Cat’s gaze moved to Kara’s body and Kara watched her expression change from seductive to one of awe. Cat’s hands spread over Kara’s ribcage and Kara’s eyelids shuddered closed in response to the touch. Her breathing became shallow and she hoped Cat didn’t notice her nerves. 

She heard Cat’s even voice. “You’re so beautiful, Kara.” 

Kara’s eyelids fluttered open and found Cat’s face. Her inhibitions were leaving her. She no longer cared about whether this was a good idea or a bad idea. Kara wanted Cat. She fanned her fingers across Cat’s cheeks.

Kara whispered, “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined your hands on me?”

Cat shifted her touch from Kara’s sides and the next thing Kara felt were warm palms pressing against her breasts. Kara’s eyes slammed shut again and her head tilted back as she instinctively leaned into Cat’s hands, moving her fingers from Cat’s face into her hair.

Kara hadn’t expected the forward contact. The sensation of her breasts suddenly being kneaded with nimble fingers sent a jolt through her body. Cat’s thumbs pressed into her nipples, over the shields, and a groan came from Kara’s throat. Her head came back and she rested her forehead against Cat’s, pulling her closer with hands around the back of Cat’s neck. Kara was breathing heavily. 

At the closeness, Cat stopped her movements, though her hands stayed over Kara’s breasts. She quietly asked, “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Kara breathed out between pants of air. “It feels good.” The piercings left her with wonderfully sensitive nipples.

Cat pushed lightly against Kara’s abdomen, guiding her backwards and toward one of the oversized easy chairs on the balcony. The back of Kara’s legs bumped the chair. The arousal in Cat’s eyes was unmistakable and Kara could hardly believe she was the cause. 

One more gentle push had Kara sitting in chair, reclining against the back of it, blouse open and her entire chest and stomach open to Cat. 

Kara’s mind was having trouble catching up to what was happening. Cat was standing over her with blown pupils and a predatory look that had Kara more sexually excited than any touch she’d ever experienced. She had no idea how far Cat planned on taking this, but she wanted to find out.

Cat pulled her skirt up and Kara saw the bare thighs of perfect legs come into view. She was only able to appreciate them for a moment before the woman placed a knee on either side of Kara’s hips, straddling her lap. Small hands pressed into the fabric of the chair next to each of Kara’s shoulders as Cat leaned over her. 

Their heavy exhales mingled in the air between their faces. Cat moved closer until their noses brushed together. Kara had never wanted to kiss or be kissed more in her life. She tilted her face toward Cat’s and felt the softest brush of Cat’s lips against her own. It only lasted a second before Cat pulled back enough to catch Kara’s eye. 

“You’re going to have to tell me if you want me to stop,” Cat said, just above a whisper.

Kara’s lifted her hands to Cat’s hips, her fingers unconsciously digging in to hold the woman in place. “I’m not going to tell you to stop.” 

With a last breath between them, Cat gave in. She smashed her mouth against Kara’s with open lips. Kara felt a rush through her entire body and she kissed Cat back, hard. Within seconds, they began moving against one another. 

Cat’s hands went back to Kara’s breasts, massaging them. The young woman squirmed under the pushing and gentle pulling. Cat rubbed her thumbs over Kara’s nipples again. She pressed into the piercings and Kara tore her mouth from Cat’s with a loud moan and a need for air. 

It felt amazing. Kara’s alien physiology made her uniquely sensitive to sexual touches, but Rao, this was overwhelming. Tingles ran from her breasts, into the pit of her stomach, and through her arms and legs. It was impossible to be still. Kara’s breathing became disconnected she felt her limbs getting numb. She didn’t want it to stop. 

Cat was kissing and sucking at Kara’s neck and she slowly ceased the ministrations of her thumbs over Kara’s nipples. 

“Don’t stop,” Kara said.

“Shh,” Cat hushed in her ear. “I don’t wanna rush.” She ran her finger tips from Kara’s chest, across her ribs, down her stomach, and came to stop at the top of her slacks. All the while, Cat kept up the kisses on Kara’s jaw and neck. “Can you hear if someone comes?” 

Kara swallowed thickly. “Uh huh,” was the only intelligible response she could manage. Just like that, with a few intimate touches from Cat Grant, Kara had unconsciously given her secret away. 

Kara forced her eyes open and looked at Cat. She was met with a caring expression. Cat sat back, seating herself on Kara’s legs. She reached up to slip Kara’s glasses from her face. It was another moment Kara had imagined a hundred times. She always knew Cat knew, though she’d never counted on the big reveal being in a moment like this, but somehow it seemed right for it to happen this way.

With the glasses gone, Cat released the clip holding Kara’s hair up. Without looking away, she tossed the glasses and clip onto the glass coffee table. Leaning back in, Cat tangled her fingers in Kara’s long hair and kissed her mouth. Their tongues met again and again and the softness and roughness of it was intoxicating. 

Separating her lips from Kara’s, Cat’s teeth scraped down her jaw and neck. Kara tilted her head to the side, wanting more attention at the sensitive skin of her neck. Cat obliged her, lightly biting down and pressing her tongue to several spots. 

Kara’s breathing had a become a series of disconnected groans and inhales. She felt Cat’s fingers slip down again to her slacks. She didn’t hesitate this time as she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Kara’s heart beat faster in anticipation. 

As Cat’s hand dipped inside, cupping her center and easily pressing into her, Kara felt reality turning hazy. All she was aware of was Cat’s mouth, hands, and deep breathing. She instinctively spread her knees apart, allowing Cat access to the most sensitive parts of her body. This was all exhilarating and Kara wanted more. Cat took the invitation and moved her fingers around until she found Kara’s throbbing nub. The young woman bucked against her hand.

Too quickly, the touch was gone and fingers tightened around Kara’s wrists. She realized she had dug her fingers into Cat’s hips too deep. The woman on top was trying to get her attention. 

Releasing her tight grip, Kara mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” came the reply in her ear. “I can handle it.” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Kara tried to sit up and pull herself out of the fog, but Cat only pushed her back down on the chair. 

With arched eyebrows, Cat said, firmly, “I said it’s okay.” Bending down, she kissed Kara’s lips tenderly. “Trust me.” 

Giving herself back over to the sensation of Cat’s mouth, Kara relaxed into the chair. After a few easy kisses, Cat’s lips began to move down, past Kara’s neck. She shifted her position over Kara so she could bend over her chest. 

Kara closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, Cat’s perfect mouth was kissing one of her breasts. She let go of Cat, still half aware of hurting her and sought out the arms of the chair, curling her fingers around them. 

As Cat’s tongue swept over a nipple, Kara let out a small whimper. Then, Cat flattened her tongue over the same nipple and ran her tongue across it, roughly, again and again. The nipple quickly became erect, clenching around the bar of her piercing and the nerves shot tingles through Kara’s stomach and deep into her core. 

The back of Kara’s head slammed against the chair and she was squirming again. It took everything she had to stay in the seat and not float away. It was the most profound feeling she’d ever had caused by the most profound woman she’d ever known. After everything they’d been through together, brought each other through, this wasn’t about sex. This was about the two them finally coming together. It was every unrealistic fantasy combined with every inkling Kara had that her feelings were requited. This was everything. 

With one hand pressed to Kara’s abdomen and one hand playing with Kara’s other breast, Cat took the nipple into her mouth, fully wrapping her lips around the shield and sucking at it. Kara could feel Cat’s wet tongue swirling around. A series of short and long gasps came from Kara’s open mouth. It was a powerful sensation.

When Cat’s hand slipped back inside her pants and pressed into her clit, every single nerve in Kara’s body fired together and she cried out. The sound seemed to spur Cat and she unleashed a barrage of rough motions against Kara’s clit at the same time that she moved her exquisite mouth to the other breast. She once again sucked at the nipple, tugging at the shield before enveloping it in her mouth. 

Kara’s body was wild under Cat’s expert touches; arching, bucking, and writhing. Finally, Cat gave her release with a series of hard, fast movements over her clit. An explosion of color burst behind Kara’s closed eyelids as her orgasm rocked through her. She cried her release with loud moans erupting from her throat before she collapsed against the back of the chair. 

Riding the pleasurable aftershocks of both big and small convulsions, Kara’s mind slowly reconnected to her body. She blinked her lids open and found Cat tucked into her side, fingers tracing Kara’s ribs, lips tracing her jaw. 

Their gazes met and Kara saw that the green had returned to Cat’s eyes. One side of her lips turned up in that barely there smile that Kara adored. 

“You broke my chair,” Cat said quietly.

Kara looked at the mangled arms of the chair and turned to see the back smashed in where her head had hit. She smiled and said, “Sorry.”

Cat gave a small shrug. “Worth it.” 

The older blond uncurled herself from her spot beside the younger and began to gently pull Kara’s blouse together, closing the buttons and tenderly running her hand the length of the button line. 

Sitting up a little taller, Cat gave a small shake of her head. She didn’t speak, but Kara saw the worried look.

“Please, don’t be sorry,” Kara told her. “I’m not sorry.”

Cat grazed her fingers slowly across Kara’s cheek. Kara leaned into the touch and reached to take Cat’s hand, softly pressing her lips to the back of the small hand. She loved the affectionate look directed at her from this woman who had come to mean the world. Kara was still trying to believe what had just happened between them, but the endorphins floating through her blood stream didn’t lie. Cat had just given her the most powerful orgasm of her life with little effort. There was no going back for Kara now. She wanted more.

“I’m sorry that our first time was like this,” Cat explained. “I always wanted it to be romantic and… in a bed.” 

Kara giggled at the small joke. Then she quietly asked for confirmation, “First time?” She desperately hoped that meant there would be a second time. Cat’s only response was to lean in and kiss Kara firmly on the lips. Kara splayed her fingers over Cat’s face and kissed back. When they came apart, Kara said, “You know, technically it wasn’t our first time because you didn’t, um, you know.” 

“Have an orgasm, Kara,” Cat finished, smugly. 

Kara recognized the teasing tone and laughed as an embarrassed flush came to her cheeks. “Yes, that.” 

“Well,” Cat’s voice quieted. “We’ll have to remedy that.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kara asked, “Why tonight?”

Cat glanced away, seeming a bit shy, though the tiny smile was still in place. She looked back and said, “I saw those piercings and I couldn’t hold it together.” 

With a wide smile, Kara replied, “That’s kinda kinky, Cat.”

Cat dropped her face into her hands. “I know,” she said, flustered. 

Kara laughed. An embarrassed Cat Grant was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. She took Cat’s hands. “What do we do now?”

Cat took a breath. Her eyes wandered over Kara’s features. “Tell me about the piercings. They seem… unique.”

“Ah, well they aren’t from here, so they are very unique.” Kara wasn’t the least bit surprised that Cat had noticed the other-worldly aspects of her nipple jewelry. She’d always loved how observant the woman is. 

“Not from here?” Cat looked confused, but then she lit up as she said, “You mean not from here.” She made a gesture to the air, indicating the world. 

Kara nodded. “They’re from home, my home.” 

Cat reached to brush some of Kara’s long hair away from her cheek. “I like you without the glasses.” She looked so content to simply look over Kara’s face, free of her glasses. “Tell me everything. I want to know everything about you, Kara. No more secrets.” 

Kara nodded slowly, touched by the sentiment. She’d wanted to tell Cat everything for so long. After tonight, she couldn’t hold back. Kara repeated, “No more secrets.” 

The two women cuddled into one another. Kara drew Cat close with arms around her. Cat breathed out against her chest and they settled on the broken chair. Kara began to tell Cat about Krypton, about her family, and about her culture. They talked into the night.

Kara couldn’t remember feeling more unfettered and open. She’d kept the piercings all this time out of some kind of sentimentality for a dead planet. Kara had never, in her wildest dreams, imagined they would be the thing that brought her together with the person that meant everything.


	5. French Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 184\. Caffeine Supercat prompt <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a former barista, I like this one :-)

Kara came into the break room at CatCo in search of a much needed caffeine boost. Though the stimulate didn't actually affect her physiologically, there was a symbolic meaning that it had taken on over the years that did affect her psychologically. Ever since she was a kid, Kara watched Jeremiah and Eliza drink their coffee in the morning, and later Alex. Kara started drinking it in college because her friends did. 

There was something about it that jump started her mind. If she needed to focus, taking the time to make a cup of coffee seemed to reset her somehow. It was a tradition that put her in the right headspace to work. 

She needed a good reset this morning. Snapper was on her case again and she'd been out chasing aliens all night, leaving her with little sleep. Kara was exhausted. All she wanted was to avoid obligations, jump out the window, and spend the day recharging in the sun. 

However, when she saw Eve in the break room, pouring powdered coffee creamer into one of Cat Grant's robin’s egg blue mugs that no one else was allowed to use, her tiredness was instantly forgotten. 

“Uh, is that for Ms. Grant?” Kara couldn't hide the surprise from her voice. Who their right mind would put dry creamer in Cat Grant's coffee? 

“Yeah, why?” Eve sweetly asked, suddenly nervous.

“Where did you get it?” 

Eve's brow knit together, as if the answer was obvious. “From the…” She trailed off, pointing to the coffee pot. 

“Oh, no, that, no.” Kara gave a tight shake of her head. “Can I?” Kara reached toward the cup, asking for permission. 

Eve nodded. “Sure.”

Kara promptly poured the contents of the mug out into the sink. Opening the cabinet, she moved things around, and pulled something from the back. She showed it to Eve. 

The assistant's expression became incredulous. “A French press?”

“Yep,” Kara confirmed. 

“I've never used a French press,” Eve said, discouraged. 

“It's easy!” Eve looked sceptical. “I'll show you. Trust me, you don't want to give Ms. Grant stale drip coffee.”

Eve grinned. “You are the expert on all things Cat Grant.” 

When Kara glanced to her, Eve lifted an eyebrow. Ignoring the implication, Kara went to another cabinet. She pulled out an odd contraption. 

Eve asked, “What's that?”

“It's a grinder.”

“Doesn't look like my grinder at home.” 

Kara chuckled. “It's a burr grinder.” 

It had taken Kara over a month to learn how to make the perfect cup of French pressed coffee. Cat insisted on the press and turned her nose up for weeks at Kara's attempts. It was too bitter, or there were fine grounds floating around. It was too hot, it was too cold. It was too weak, it was too strong. 

Finally, when neither Cat nor Kara were going to make it through another missed French press attempt, Kara asked one of baristas at Noonan's for some advise. 

A burr grinder was the first thing the barista had suggested. Along with some internet research, Kara tried the press again. She brought the offering to Cat one morning, perfectly mixed with her boss's liquid creamer. 

Without looking up, Cat had taken a sip. Kara had been surprised to see the mogul roll the liquid on her tongue rather than curling her top lip in disdain. When Cat took another sip and set the cup down on her desk, Kara knew she had finally triumphed over the French press. 

It was time to pass the mantle to Eve, who was beginning to look bored. 

“A burr grinder cuts the grounds more evenly and a little bigger,” Kara explained. “That way, the hot water doesn't burn the grounds and make it bitter, and they aren't so small that they seep through the filter.”

Eve sighed. “Seems like a lot for a cup of coffee.” 

“Yeah, well,” Kara smiled. “I'm sure you've come to know that Ms. Grant has… specific tastes.” 

They both giggled at having one rare thing in common. They'd both been assistants to one of the toughest women on the planet, and that didn't come without having to learn a few new tricks. 

Kara set about measuring out coffee beans and heating water in the microwave. Just as she was about to begin to relay instructions to Eve, the assistant's phone dinged. 

Eve checked the message. “And there she is. I have to go pick up some things from the fashion department.”

“Oh,” Kara said, looking back to the items she had set out on the counter.

“I need to learn this, don't I?” Eve asked. 

Kara laughed lightly. “It will definitely come in handy. I'll show you another time.” 

“Um,” Eve bit her bottom lip. “Do you think you could…” 

Kara gathered her meaning and quickly perked up. “Yes! Of course. I will make this for Ms. Grant and get it to her.” 

“You're a lifesaver.” Eve scurried off to run her errand. 

Kara turned back to the counter with a smile. She hadn't done this in over a year. She hoped she remembered how. Flexing her fingers, Kara added more water to the press and more beans to the grinder. She came in here for coffee, after all. 

Running the beans through the grinder, Kara checked them before putting them into the glass jar. They were coarser than regularly ground beans, perfect for steeping. She dumped them in. 

Carefully watching the water heating in the microwave, Kara took it out as soon as it started to boil. She waited for about half a minute and then began slowly pouring the hot water in. Moving the stream of water around, Kara soaked every ground. Once the grounds were covered, she let them steep. 

A minute later, she poured the rest of the water in and checked her watch. Kara took care in washing Cat's exclusive mug, ridding it of the contaminating drip coffee. Then she pulled another mug from the cupboard. She checked her watch. A moment later, she checked it again. It was time. Kara grabbed the top with the plunger and put it on the jar.

Pushing the plunger down, Kara took her time pressing out the coffee. Once the plunger went all the way to the bottom, it was ready. 

Kara's lips quirked up with a bit of giddiness. She missed doing things like this for Cat, missed taking care of her. Pouring the coffee into each mug, Kara smelled the steam that wafted up. Perfect. 

Checking the refrigerator, Kara was happy to see that her pumpkin spice coffee creamer was left untouched. She took it, along with a carton of half and half. She poured some half and half into a spare cup and then pumped out some vanilla flavor from the syrups kept on hand in CatCo's break room. Beating it with a fork, Kara cheated a bit, turning her back to the door and using super speed to whisk the half and half and syrup into something lighter and frothy. She poured it into Cat's mug, then flavored her own. 

Kara made her way out of the room and headed for Cat's office, carefully holding both mugs as she maneuvered around the bullpen. 

Slowing down as she approached the office door, Kara couldn't help smiling at the woman behind the desk. Being able to see her again every day felt like a gift, and seeing her at CatCo's helm felt… right. 

Kara crossed the threshold into one of her favorite places. Cat glanced over the top of her glasses to see who was interrupting her. She did a double take at seeing her former assistant and pulled her glasses off.

Kara held out Cat's mug. “Eve had to run an errand.” Cat graced her with the gorgeous close-lipped smile that Kara loved, and leaned back in her chair. “I took the liberty.”

“Well, thank you,” Cat told her, gratefully taking the mug and hooking her finger around the petite handle. She took a sip. Kara's grin grew as she watched Cat roll the drink over her tongue in her trademark critical fashion. Swallowing, she commented, “Perfect.” 

“Good,” Kara quietly replied, happy to make Cat happy. “If you don't need anything, I'll get back-,” she pointed out the the door, but Cat cut her off. 

“Stay.” The small woman stood from her chair and came out from behind the desk. 

Kara couldn't believe it when Cat's fingers curled around her wrist, affectionately, for too brief a moment as she passed Kara on her way to the sofa. 

Blinking away the surprise, Kara asked, “Um, are you sure?”

Cat took a seat on the sofa and patted the spot next to her, taking another sip of her coffee. “It's not every day I get to have coffee with my favorite reporter.” 

Unable to suppress a light laugh, Kara beamed, anxiously adjusting her glasses. She walked over and sat down next to Cat on the sofa. She didn't miss it when Cat scooted only an inch closer. 

The thought occurred to Kara that whenever they sat together like this, one was always on each sofa. She couldn't remember sharing one, and sitting this close to Cat before. 

“Tell me about Bhutan,” Kara encouraged. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to listen to Cat talk, she didn't care what about. As Cat launched into a story about designer yurt shopping in the Himalayas, Kara was grateful that not everyone knew the art of the French press.


	6. The Diamond in Your Engagement Ring is Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started as a little prompt fill, then another, then idk *throws hands up* I was defeated by their cuteness.

Part 1 - Prompt - "The Diamond in Your Engagement Ring is Fake"

Kara stood across the bullpen, staring past the space and into the elegant room that had so often been her sanctuary. The Monday morning bustle went unnoticed by the young superhero. She was too focused on the porcelain cheeks and wavy, blond hair of the woman sitting on one of the sofas in the prominent office.

As interns and reporters rushed around to catch up after the weekend, Cat was as poised as ever. Kara had always admired Cat’s calm and confident demeanor. It had soothed her on many stressful occasions.

Twirling an unfamiliar ring on her finger, Kara silently ran through her tenth mental draft of how she would tell Cat. She was distracted by how strange the ring felt. Truth be told, Kara wasn’t even sure why she was wearing it.

She’d finally found her footing again after the Daxamite retreat, after Mon-El had gone away. But he didn’t stay gone. He found a portal much like the one they’d gone through on the slave moon. When he showed up last week at the DEO, shock was an understatement to describe Kara’s reaction. She went numb. She shut down, knowing she would fall back into the false comfort of a quietly destructive relationship.

Cat came back from Bhutan and it was like Kara came back to life. Just as she was on the cusp of finally giving voice to her feelings for Cat, Mon-El had gotten down on one knee and offered her a ring and all his devotion. For some reason, unknown to her, Kara said yes.

Mon-El loved her, as best he knew how, anyway. Still, it was less than she wanted. She didn’t love him, though, not like she should love someone she wanted to spend her life with. Not like she loved…

Kara stopped twirling the ring, dropping her hands to her sides. It would be better to do it fast, like a bandaid. Taking a breath, she made her way toward Cat’s office, weaving with practiced ease between chairs, desks, and people.

Her heart beat faster as she drew near. For some reason, Cat seemed even more beautiful today. Perhaps it was the deep blue color of her dress. Kara loved it when Cat wore blue. Kara couldn’t help think that maybe the enhanced radiance she saw was a product of the fear she felt at the idea that this might be the last time Cat ever allows her to come close.

Alerted by Kara’s soft knock, Cat looked up. Kara’s stomach fluttered when she was met with a soft smile. Cat pulled her glasses off. The gaze between them lingered until Cat’s voice floated to her ears.

“Are you going to come in, or are you going to stand there, enraptured?”

Busted. There was no point in denying she was admiring Cat. Stepping into the office, Kara came to sit near her on the sofa.

“Hey,” Kara said, voice quiet. She could already feel a lump forming in her throat.

Brow knit, Cat asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kara gave a rueful chuckle. She was here to tell Cat she was engaged and Cat was asking what was wrong. The irony was undeniable.

“I, uh,” Kara stammered, telling herself to breathe. “I need to tell you something.”

Tossing her glasses onto the coffee table, Cat said, “Well, based on that frown either someone died or Blake and Gwen broke up.” She gasped, feigning shock. “Is the espresso machine at Noonan’s down?”

Kara gave a weak smile at Cat’s attempt to lift her spirits with her patented dry humor.

Bandaid, Kara reminded herself.

“I’m engaged,” she confessed, her voice barely above a whisper.

She watched Cat’s eyebrows slowly lift and her chin drop. Her shock was evident. After a moment, she blinked and took in a sharp breath. “Well, um.” Averting her eyes, Cat looked at the floor. “Congratulations, Kara.” She glanced back up with a slight upturn of her lips, though there was no happiness in her eyes.

A hushed, “Thanks,” was all Kara could manage.

The news settled over them like a chilly fog and the small distance that separated them seemed to expand.

Cat cleared her throat, attempting to be more upbeat. “Let me see the ring.”

Kara held her left hand out. Her breath caught when Cat’s finger lightly held hers, angling the ring to get a good look.

After only a moment of observation, Cat unexpectedly narrowed her eyes and gave a small scoff. She released Kara’s hand and stood, moving toward her desk.

Turning in the same direction, Kara asked, “What?”

Not meeting her eyes, Cat told her, “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.” Her tone was irritated, almost angry.

Kara opened her mouth to ask if Cat was sure. She closed it immediately. Of course Cat was sure. She was cultured and worldly and knew everything about the finer things. If Cat said it was fake, it was fake.

Her eyes flitted down to the ring. Maybe Mon-El didn’t know Earth customs enough to know what kind of ring to get. She shook her head, realizing the more likely explanation was that he simply didn’t care.

Kara looked over to see Cat shuffling absent-mindedly through some papers on her desk, almost as if in a trance. The question was on the tip of her tongue and she was unable to hold it in.

“What would you have gotten me?”

Cat’s eyes snapped to hers. There was a tiny spark mixed in the sad hazel. Swallowing against emotion, Cat said, quietly, “The best in the world, no matter where I had to go or what it cost. You’re worth the best.”

They stayed fixed on one another, a hundred unspoken thoughts flying between them. Finally Cat tore her eyes away, looking over the desk. She gathered random papers up and shoved them in a portfolio.

“I need to go,” she said, walking past Kara with quick strides. Stopping at the door, she turned back. “If you’re happy, I’m happy for you, Kara.”

With sorrowful eyes, Cat turned away and left the office. Kara stayed on the sofa. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself, feeling alone in every way a person could feel alone.

********************

Part 2 - Prompt - "You Smell Like Wet Dog"

Kara hovered high above the city. She watched all the lights twinkling from cars and buildings below. The wind swirled around her, blowing her hair every which way. She didn’t mind. The cool air felt good.

Trying to hone in on emergency noises around the city, Kara found her mind jumbling. All the sounds seemed to mix together. She couldn’t focus. She’d been up here for over ten minutes, listening.

Tapping the comm in her ear, Kara asked, “Alex?”

“I’m here,” Alex quickly responded.

Kara sighed, then admitted, “I don’t think I’m up for this tonight.”

There was a short silence before Alex answered, “No worries, Supergirl. We’ve got the city covered tonight. Get some rest.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Kara tapped the comm again, turning it off. Maybe flying for a while would get rid of her melancholy. Floating back down among the skyscrapers, Kara took her time. She couldn’t miss the CatCo building towering above downtown. Kara looked away, averting her gaze.

It had been a week since Kara told Cat about her engagement to Mon-El. Cat had been distant ever since. Kara hated it. In the months since Mon-El’s departure and Cat’s return, she and Kara had been getting closer. Spending more time together, staying at the office after hours, texting at night, casual touches. Kara had been on the brink of finally confessing her alter ego, hoping to deepen their relationship, though she knew Cat already knew.

Now Kara had made all the months of progress mute with a hasty “yes” that she’d said without thinking. But the joyful smile on Mon-El’s face, and the way he picked her up and spun her around, made her think that this was her shot at happiness. After all, Cat was an unattainable dream.

Kara flew passed CatCo, pushing the thought from her mind that Cat was probably there right now. Weaving between the buildings, Kara came to the outskirts of downtown. The blaring sirens were left behind the farther away she flew from the city’s center.

Suddenly another sound came to her ears. A sound that made the superhero even more alert than the sirens. The unmistakable sound of a small animal crying out.

Kara adjusted to follow the sound. Landing at the grate of wide circular storm drain, Kara peered into the darkness with her sharp alien vision. There, in the dark, a small puppy was whining. Kara’s heart wrenched at the sight.

“Hey,” she whispered. “Hey, it’s okay, come here.”

Slowly, the puppy waded through water that was halfway up his tiny legs. Kara stuck her finger through the slats in the grate, offering her scent to the little puppy. He licked her fingertips and Kara was instantly smitten.

Curling her hands around the slats, Kara pulled the grate apart with a metallic screech that startled the puppy. He tucked his tail between his back legs, cowering.

“No, no,” Kara said. “It’s okay. Come here.”

The puppy came close again and Kara carefully picked him up. He was barely big enough to have to use two hands. His white coat was dirty and his ribs were visible. Kara held him close, allowing her natural Kryptonian warmth to soothe the puppy. He nuzzled into her and Kara chuckled softly. She was giddy with puppy love.

After fixing the grate, Kara wrapped her cape around the puppy. She, slowly rose into the air to head home. She couldn’t wait to show Mon-El.

********************

Landing gingerly on the fire escape outside her living room window, Kara came into the apartment.

“Mon-El, look!” Kara said, enthusiastically.

From his place on the sofa, Mon-El turned around. His happy smile at seeing his fiancèe faded when he saw the small package she was cradling.

He furrowed his brow questioningly. “Is that a dog?”

“Better. It’s a puppy,” Kara sing-songed.

Expression turning to disdain, Mon-El commented, “It’s filthy.”

Trying not to be hurt at his obvious disapproval, Kara said, “I’ll give him a bath and he’ll be perfect.” She stroked her thumb over the top of the puppy’s tiny head lovingly.

“You smell like wet dog,” he told her, turning his nose up as he stepped closer. Leaning over, he peered at the baby dog in Kara’s arms.

Frustration mounted in Kara’s gut. Why did he have to blow off everything she liked? Her beaming smile gone, Kara walked past Mon-El and toward her bathroom. After retrieving a towel, Kara wrapped the puppy up. She took the pillows from the sofa and made a pallet on the floor, gently setting him down while she got a bath ready in the kitchen sink.

Mon-El watched as Kara moved around the apartment, collecting things for the bath.

“You’re not keeping it, are you?” He asked.

Turning to him sharply, Kara hissed, “Yes.” She took a breath to stay calm. “Yes I am.” She turned back to the sink. “And it’s a ‘he’,” she muttered.

Sighing dramatically, Mon-El sat back down. “You don’t have time for a dog.”

Finally unable to stand his know-it-all attitude, Kara snapped, “Why do you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Shut me down.” Her eyes flashed with anger. “Do you do it on purpose?”

Not understanding, he asked, “What are you talking about?”

Kara huffed. Her voice grew stronger. “Do you care about anything I care about?”

“Kara, of course I do?” He stepped closer and reached out to put his hands on her shoulders.

Taking defensive, backward steps, she requested, “Name one thing on this planet you care about.”

Mouth open, Mon-El searched for a response. “I… I care about you. That’s the important thing.”

Kara shook her head. It seemed like they went around and around the same mountain. “No, it’s not. You can’t use me to vicariously become something you’re not, Mon-El. You say that you want to be good, that you want to be a hero, but you don’t take any steps toward that.”

“That’s not true,” he protested. “I’ve fought with you in the field.”

“Yeah, to impress me. Not to help anyone.”

“Kara…” Mon-El trailed off, unable to think of an argument.

Kara scoffed. “You can’t even defend yourself because you know it’s true.” She looked down at her engagement ring. “You don’t even care about me enough to get me a real diamond. Did you just get the easiest thing?”

“The ring isn’t important, Kara,” he tried to counter.

“You’re right. It’s the thought that counts,” she said coldly, knowing he hadn’t put much thought into the ring. Her Supergirl courage fluttered inside her. She needed to stop using Mon-El as a crutch, a short track to happiness. If she moved on with this engagement, Kara would be forever doomed to feeling unimportant and pacified. She couldn’t take his lack of passion, or his self serving attitude any longer.

Pulling the ring from her finger, Kara told him, “This is over.”

Shocked, Mon-El asked, “What? Why?”

“I can’t spend my life making you feel better about yourself while you make me feel terrible about myself.”

“You don’t mean that.” He tried again to reach for her, and again, Kara back away from his touch.

“I do,” she said adamantly. “You need to go. I’ll bring you your things at the DEO.”

They stood there in the kitchen staring at one another. Kara willed herself to stay strong despite his deceptive sweet eyes. Mon-El silently and slowly moved toward the door.

Holding out the ring as he past her, Kara said, “Don’t forget this.” She dropped the ring with the fake diamond in his hand. With that, he was gone.

********************

A couple of hours later, Kara was lying on her back on the sofa. The puppy was curled into her side, sleeping contentedly under Kara’s soft petting.

She had given him a warm bath, washing the dirt and grime from his coat. She was surprised at how white his fur turned out to be. After feeding him all kinds of yummy people food, Kara played with the puppy on the floor until they were both tuckered out.

Now, sitting on the couch, she was flooded with relief. A burden was lifted from her shoulders and she felt lighter than she had in awhile. And, she couldn’t get her mind off one person.

Kara kept telling herself to wait and tell Cat tomorrow at work that she’d broken things off with Mon-El, but the pull of her phone was too strong.

She reached over the puppy to pick her phone up from the coffee table. Opening her text thread with Cat, Kara scrolled up, smiling as she recalled some of their conversations in the past few months. Scrolling back down, she realized how little they’d corresponded since Kara’s engagement.

Taking a deep breath, Kara typed, I broke off my engagement.

Her heart raced while she waited for a response. She didn’t have to wait long. I’m sorry, Kara. I know that must be painful.

Deciding not to admit that, in fact, it wasn’t painful in the slightest, Kara said, Well, things are already looking up. I got a puppy.

Picture please.

Grinning, Kara opened her camera and turned it to front facing. Holding the phone away, she snapped a photo of the sleeping puppy with her smiling face in the corner of the frame. She sent it.

Cat replied instantly. Perfect. Kara’s grin widened, hoping Cat was talking about her. What’s his name?

Haven’t picked one yet. Kara paused, deciding to see if their former closeness was still intact. Wanna help?

Absolutely. Are we thinking something happy-go-lucky like his new mom, or something more regal?

Kara chuckled. This was more like it.

She and Cat texted for almost an hour, deciding that Cat would have meet the puppy before being able to offer proper input. Kara went to bed feeling energized, hoping the night would pass quickly. She couldn’t wait to see Cat the next day.

********************

Part 3 

Kara sat, propped on her window sill, enjoying the rare southern California rain. Her new best friend was cuddled in her lap, happily looking out the window with her. Kara glanced down at the little white puppy. She grinned at the way he lifted his small floppy ears. Moving her hand to stroke his back, the puppy looked up at her with sweet, brown, puppy eyes.

He still didn’t have a name. Kara was planning to bring him up to CatCo as soon as Cat returned. She’d been out of the country for almost a week, leaving only a few days after she and Kara had finally started talking again. Cat had insisted Kara wait to name the little guy until she could meet him, claiming she needed a sense of his aura to have the best judgement on an appropriate name.

Kara missed Cat like crazy. Time at work trudged by without her there. Time at the DEO was just time spent passing the hours until Cat came back.

After Kara had broken things off with Mon-El, her relationship with Cat had instantly begun to blossom again. Kara had been graced with more smiles from the mogul in a week than she had been in almost three years. One night while they’d been processing the day through a conversation on the balcony sofa, Cat had reached over and taken Kara’s hand. Kara had felt the blush on her cheeks, but Cat only gave her hand a squeeze, slowly releasing it with a soft smile.

Tonight, sitting at her window watching the rain fall, Kara wished Cat was with her. She wished she could tell her about the day, about Snapper’s annoying deadlines, the way she and Alex had taken down six bad guys flawlessly, and the how she was upset about not being able to secure a source for a story.

Kara picked up her phone. She wasn’t sure where in the world Cat was, somewhere in Europe checking on CatCo’s holdings, but maybe she could text.

Just as Kara was opening her text thread with Cat, a knock sounded at the door. Narrowing her eyes, Kara peered through the door with her x-ray vision. A wide smile spread across her face. She quickly stood and walked over to set the puppy down in his fluffy bed near the sofa.

With long strides, Kara rushed toward the door. Stopping short, she remembered her glasses. With super speed, Kara covered the distance to the kitchen table, retrieving them and slipping them on her face. Taking a deep breath, she went to the door.

Opening it, she took in the sight of Cat standing before her with a soft expression and caring eyes. Her hair had gotten wet when she made her way through the rain to get to Kara’s door. The idea of Cat not caring about what her hair looked like in her desire to see Kara made the superhero’s heart soar.

“Hi,” Cat said quietly.

Kara replied with a nervous and hushed, “Hey.” Eyes flitting down, Kara noticed a wooden box in Cat’s arms. “Oh, gosh, sorry,” she stammered. “Let me help you with that.”

She took the box, noticing it would have been a bit heavy for Cat, and went to walk back into the apartment, setting the box down on the table. Turning back, Kara saw a hesitant Cat standing in the doorframe.

“Thanks,” Cat said.

“Come in,” Kara urged, her usual enthusiasm returning. She walked back over, tugging on Cat’s wrist with an affectionate squeeze, and closing the door. “I missed you. Tell me about… wherever you went.”

“Belarus,” Cat filled in.

Just then, a timid whine came from the living room. They both looked over to see Kara’s puppy with his chin resting on the edge of his bed, floppy ears raised, and gaze set on their guest.

With a small gasp, Kara said, “Looks like someone wants to meet you.”

Cat’s anxious demeanor faded and she relaxed as they walked over to the sofa. Kara picked up the tiny dog and presented him to Cat.

“This is my new bestie,” Kara told her. “Wanna hold him?”

“Absolutely,” Cat answered, holding out her hands.

Kara loved that not even the stoic Cat Grant could resist talking baby talk to a puppy. As Cat cooed over the puppy, holding him close, Kara soaked in the opportunity to watch this more tender side of her. Kara was smitten with the both of them.

Cat laughed softly as the puppy lightly licked her chin. “He’s perfectly adorable, Kara.”

“He still doesn’t have a name,” Kara reminded her.

“Well, we will have to remedy that.” Cat passed him back to Kara. “Can we talk first?”

Kara caught the serious turn in Cat’s tone. “Yeah, of course.” She set the puppy back in his bed, instructing him to let the grown-ups talk.

Cat seemed uneasy and it made Kara uneasy. “Everything okay?” Kara asked.

“Yes, everything’s okay,” Cat replied, though she was wringing her hands together.

When Cat didn’t say more, Kara gently prodded. “Tell me what on Earth was in Belarus. I didn’t know CatCo had investments there.”

With a breathy, short laugh, Cat said, “What on Earth, indeed.” At Kara’s confused look, she pointed back to the kitchen table.

They walked over to where the medium sized wooden box was sitting. “What’s in it?” Kara was suddenly curious.

“Um, well,” Cat began, cautiously, “I got you something.” Kara’s lips opened slightly as she glanced from Cat to the box and back again. “CatCo doesn’t have any investments in Belarus,” Cat added. “I went there to get this.” She rested her hand on the box.

They watched each other for a moment. Kara was beginning to understand that something significant was happening. Cat had just admitted that she went to the other side of the world to get something for her and, based on Cat’s tentative demeanor, it was deeply important.

“May I?” Kara pointed at the box.

Releasing a breath, Cat nodded. Kara put her hands on either side of the box, pausing for a second, before she gingerly lifted the top off.

Kara was perplexed. Inside the box was a large rock. Though it looked unusual and somehow still oddly familiar, Kara couldn’t place it and certainly didn’t understand why Cat was so nervous about sharing it with her. Tucked into the corner of the box was an elongated leather pouch.

Seeing that she was eyeing the pouch, Cat quietly instructed, “Open it.”

Kara reached inside and carefully pulled out the piece of leather. Her heart started beating faster, sensing that whatever was inside was about to change everything. Pulling apart the string holding the pouch closed, Kara turned it over in her hand.

Two long, slender turquoise-blue crystals slipped out of the pouch and into her hand. They were flawlessly smooth and translucent. With an uncontrollable gasp, Kara recognized them instantly. She pulled them completely from the leather and held them loosely in the hands, unable to take her gaze off them.

Tears she couldn’t harness sprung to her eyes. In her hands, Kara held the impossible. Two Kryptonian engagement crystals. On her home world, these crystals would have been cut down into a stone that could have been set. These crystals were used as special tokens specifically because they were so difficult to obtain. They were only found on the high mountains of Krypton City. It was dangerous to hunt them, making it all the more significant when it was presented to a loved one.

Kara was speechless. Trying to form words, Kara found that she couldn’t speak through the lump in her throat. “I… how…” She closed her mouth, shutting her eyes and holding back a sob.

Cat waited to speak, allowing Kara time to process what she was holding in her hands. It was a piece of her home, a piece of the culture that had been lost to the stars. Kara shifted her hands to hold both crystals in one palm and gently ran the fingertips of her other hand over the surface of the crystals.

“You asked me,” Cat said, hushed, “what I would have gotten you.”

Kara finally met her gaze and stared into hazel eyes, full of affection. She remembered. After she’d gotten engaged to Mon-El and Cat had informed her that the diamond he’d gotten was a fake. Kara had asked Cat what she would have gotten her.

Swallowing, Kara could barely speak above a whisper. “You said the best in the world. No matter where you had to go or what it cost.”

Nodding slowly, Cat took a step closer, putting her in front of Kara. She reached up to place her finger tips at the arms of Kara’s glasses. Searching Kara’s eyes for permission. Any resolve Kara had to keep her secret from this perfect woman had left the second she opened the pouch. Cat eased the glasses from Kara’s face. Without breaking eye contact, Cat set the glasses aside on the table.

“I asked Winn what he knew about Kryptonian engagement customs,” Cat began. “He found a story in your mythology about how, in ancient times, Roa had taken water from the sea and poured it high in the mountains around Krypton City.” Tears escaped Kara’s eyes. She couldn’t believe a human was telling her about Kryptonian mythology, much less this human. She listened intently as Cat continued. “The water he poured on the mountain tops made trees grow higher on those mountains than any other mountains on the planet.”

Cat gently touched one if the crystals in Kara’s hand. Kara couldn’t help herself. She took Cat’s hand and clutched it to her chest. Cat stepped closer and wrapped her free hand around Kara’s wrist where she was holding the crystals. Kara curled her fingers around the crystals, like it made them more real.

“Please, tell me more,” Kara asked through her tears, voice gaspy with her emotional and shallow breaths.

Cat’s close-lipped smile made her heart skip a beat. Her tears began to subside as Cat continued, “Some the sea water was trapped in the crevasses of the mountains. Over the centuries it hardened, preserved in the form of these blue crystals. When the oceans dried up, the crystals became a precious reminder of what Krypton had been in the past.”

Cat was talking so quietly and standing so close, Kara felt the warmth of her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cat’s small hand in hers at her chest.

Slipping her fingers from Kara’s wrist to her elbow, pulling slightly and drawing them closer, Cat finished, “So whenever someone wanted to propose to someone else, they had to make the journey to the mountains outside Krypton City. Then they had to make the dangerous trek up the mountain, searching for the a crystal to bring back to their love.”

Kara released a breath, relaxing her grip on Cat’s hand, but not releasing it. “My father wandered around on the mountain for days before he finally found a crystal for my mom,” she shared. “I loved that ring.” Clearing her throat, not wanting to cry again, Kara said, “My mother always said it matched my eyes, and one day I would have my own.” She glanced from Cat to the crystals, then back. “Cat, where did you find these?”

Smiling, Cat answered, “Well, I needed help. I got Winn to track down unidentified meteorites around the world. Of course, they hit in many unpopulated places and no one ever knows about them, but there are several that fall every year that are found and catalogued.” Cat released Kara’s hand and turned back to the box on the table. “Scientists can tell if they were a piece of a larger asteroid, or maybe a piece of one of the rings around Saturn, or a random space rock, or part of a pulverized moon .” She paused before saying, “And in some cases, they can tell if a meteorite is a piece of a distant planet that traveled across the universe to fall into the middle of a farmer’s field in Belarus.”

Kara stepped closer to the box, looking with wonder at the large rock that lay inside. The realization settled on her that this wasn’t just a rock. It was a piece of her home, a piece of Krypton.

“Are you saying…” Kara trailed off unable to finished the question.

“Yeah.” Cat rested her hand on the top of the rock. “This is largest known piece of the planet Krypton.”

Setting the crystals down, Kara moved to slowly pick the rock up out of the box. She felt the weight of it. About the size of a basketball, she turned it over in her hands. It was jagged, not smooth like the crystals. The surface was rough and Kara ran her fingertips over the dips and sharp edges. She could easily picture a rock like this coming from the steep mountains of Krypton.

Cat told her, “The reason this meteorite was preserved and actually made its way onto a database was because it had these strange and very beautiful crystals attached to it.”

Cat turned the rock over in Kara’s hands and pointed to two deep divots. That was where the crystals had been embedded.

Kara shook her head slowly, stunned at all of it. “How… uh,” she tried to concentrate on her words, still trying to catch up. She was overwhelmed. “How did you get them out? I thought minerals from Krypton were, like, way stronger than on Earth.”

“You’re right,” Cat confirmed with raised eyebrows. “I had team of geologists as well as the best jewelers working on it for forty-eight hours straight to get them out. But I still wanted you to have the rock, so I bought it from the government.” She smiled, admitting, “I almost had them cut a piece down and put it in a setting.”

Kara chuckled softly. It was all so Cat-like, secret research, whisking off to an obscure country to find a needle in a haystack, going through who knows what kind of negotiations to purchase said needle, then procuring an entire team of elite professionals to work on it. No doubt, Cat had been behind them, sarcastically cracking the whip.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Kara said, wiping her tears.

“I hope I didn’t cross a line.” Cat’s previous nervousness returned, given away by the crease in her brow.

Eyes widening a bit, Kara insisted, “No.”

She carefully set the stone down on the table. Kara was so caught up in the moment, she put her hands on either of side of Cat’s waist, pulling her until their faces were close. It was an innocent move, only meant to emphasize her point, but when Cat let out small gasp, Kara realized her action was unintentionally intimate.

Still, Kara held onto Cat. With the secrecy gone, she let boldness take over. “No,” Kara repeated emphatically, “you did not cross a line. No one’s ever done anything like this for me, Cat.”

Cat visibly relaxed, letting her own hands rest at the base of Kara’s neck, comfortably settling into Kara and allowing herself to be pulled closer.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Cat said, her usual aplomb showing itself, “I’m not proposing to you.”

Kara grinned. “Of course not.”

“That would be ridiculous.”

“Obviously.” Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Cat. She was adorable with hair still damp from the rain.

Fingers trailing from behind Kara’s neck to her jaw, Cat watched her own index finger outline Kara’s sharp jawline, ending its journey under her chin. 

“I mean, we’re not even dating,” Cat whispered. Kara’s breathing had caught while Cat’s fingers moved.

“R-right,” Kara mumbled, suddenly getting lost in the sensations that came along with having Cat Grant this close.

“I just wanted to show you what I would have gotten you if I happened to propose,” Cat clarified.

“Uh huh.”

Seeing Kara’s reaction at their proximity, Cat smiled softly. She leaned in until their noses brushed. Kara’s heart was racing. It was taking all her effort to subdue the flush bubbling inside her, hoping to seem more in control than she felt.

Finally, Cat drove them to the next step with a hushed request. “Kiss me, Kara.”

The space between their lips was suddenly gone. Kara barely had to shift to lightly press her lips to Cat’s. Comfortable and simultaneously exhilarated, Kara sank into the kiss until their mouths melded together. They separated only to come back together more firmly.

Just as Kara’s hands were beginning to move and Cat’s fingers were beginning to comb into her hair, a quiet whimper came from the other side of the room.

Coming apart with a perfect small sound, they smiled at one another before turning their attention to the puppy, waiting patiently in his bed. Both women walked over to the sofa, speaking gibberish at the same time to the tiny dog who instantly began to wag his tail.

Kara scooped him up and they all sat down on the sofa. Cat and Kara showered him with affection. Kara lifted her eyes and looked back to the kitchen table. She couldn’t remember being more touched at a gesture. Tears welled up again as she gazed at the blue crystals, memories of a lost world floating through her mind.

Cat’s laughter brought her focus back to the sofa. They stayed there, determined not to leave until the puppy had a name.


End file.
